


Heartbeat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The first time doesn't always go smoothly.





	Heartbeat

“You’re really sure about this?”

Bucky’s tone was soft, gentle in comparison to the way he’d been kissing you five seconds earlier. You nodded, pulling back to unlock the front door of your apartment. “I’m sure,” you assured him, curling your fingers in his jacket to tug him across the threshold. “Been thinking about it for too long.”

He grinned, closing the door and pushing you against the wall, greedily claiming your mouth again. “Thinking about it, doll?” You gasped, feeling his thick thigh press between yours. “Thinking about what exactly?”

“You,” you whispered, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, carelessly letting it fall to the ground. Bucky responded by burying his lips against your throat, nipping lightly at the skin. “Want you. Want it all with you, Bucky.”

Growling, Bucky lifted dark eyes to meet your gaze. “Want it all with you too,” he purred, cupping your face gently with his cool metal fingers. “Never thought I’d get this.” He pressed into you again, kissing you until you had to fight for air. “Never thought I’d feel this way about anyone.”

You smiled, catching his hand in yours and pulling him toward the bedroom. Bucky followed eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet as he rushed to keep up, scooping you off of the floor as you crossed into your bedroom. Wrapping your legs around his waist automatically, you let him carry you the rest of the way to the bed, both of you dropping onto the mattress heavily, still kissing.

Catching his shirt in your fingers, you lifted it up, tugging it over his head. Bucky’s hair fell loose over his shoulders and you instantly spread your fingers through it, enjoying the feel of his soft dark locks. “You got a thing for my hair,” he murmured teasingly, kissing down your throat.

Giggling, you nodded, clutching at his hair as he moved further down, nuzzling at your blouse. His fingers were quick to undo the buttons, flinging the fabric aside to press his lips to the swell of your breasts.

Whispering his name, you bit your lip as you looked down at him, watching him tug the cup of your bra down to get at your nipple. When his mouth surrounded it, warm wet heat stimulating your sensitive peaks, you whined and arched, rubbing your crotch against his.

Bucky abandoned your breast, continuing down your body until his fingers were pulling the zipper of your pants down. You wiggled, using your toes to push your shoes off, letting them fall to the floor. Bucky’s shoulders flexed as he dragged your pants down and off, leaving you in your bra and panties, shirt gaping open on either side and one breast exposed.

His nose pushed into your slit through your panties, making you suck in a sharp breath. “You smell amazing,” he murmured, mouthing at you through the cotton. “You’ve never taken a knot, have you?” You shook your head, watching him with a little apprehension. “Don’t worry,” Bucky soothed, pressing his nose against your clit again. “Gonna make sure you’re ready for me.”

He pulled down your panties, tossing them to the floor with your shoes, before lowering his mouth to your bare pussy. You mewled and clutched at his hair again, lifting your knees so your thighs were a little more spread.

Bucky smiled against you, dragging his tongue through your folds and groaning decadently at the scent of you. Burying his tongue as deep as he could, he savored your taste, greedily feasting on you as you clutched his hair and hummed in pleasure.

Your first orgasm was small yet powerful, shuddering through you in way that made you clench your jaw and Bucky pulled his tongue out of you, replacing it with two thick digits. He pumped them into you with slow shallow thrusts, coaxing more slick from your walls, opening you up.

“Gonna make you mine,” he murmured, dragging his mouth over your clit as he fucked you with his fingers. “Gonna knot you and mark you; you want that, baby?” Your response was a breathless  _ yes _ and you pulled Bucky back up, kissing him hungrily as he continued to thrust his fingers into your slick channel.

“Want it,” you whispered back, grinding down onto his fingers, “want it so much, Alpha.”

He growled at that, giving a harder thrust, pressing his thumb into your clit and your hips jerked in response. “That’s it,” he praised, his mouth against yours, “my sweet Omega.”

You arched as your first climax was reignited by his touch and Bucky added a third finger, the squelching sucking sound of your cunt around them bouncing off the walls. The pornographic sound you made encouraged a responsive moan from Bucky and he ground his hips into yours, his cock rubbing painfully against the inside of his pants.

“Bucky, please,” you begged, clutching his face and kissing him. “I need you to fuck me.”

It was probably the most sexually aggressive thing you’d ever said but the raw need in your belly was clamoring to be sated by an Alpha knot. You weren’t in heat - you didn’t need to be for him to mark you like you wanted.

Bucky didn’t need further cajoling - he pulled his fingers free, making a show of licking them clean, moaning at your taste. The action only prompted a further rush of arousal and you grabbed at his pants, eagerly pulling them undone. He laughed, kicking his boots off and stripping down to nothing but his skin.

Covering your body with his, Bucky held himself above you, watching your fingers trail over the scars on his chest. You’d seen some of his injuries before of course but having him so close, you could practically feel the trauma his body had gone through - it only made you love him more.

“I love you,” you whispered, lifting your mouth to meet his and Bucky sank into it, metal fingers curling through your hair on one side of your head.

“Love you too,” he replied, his other hand sliding between your bodies to fist his cock. “You ready for me, doll?”

“Don’t wanna wait anymore,” you insisted, wrapping your legs around him as he positioned the tip of his shaft at your entrance, pushing into you slowly. When he was sure he wouldn’t hurt you, Bucky braced his weight on his arms, kissing you to distract you from the slight pain of his entry.

God, he was big. The sensation of him filling you made your eyes close and you whined into Bucky’s mouth, clinging to him tightly as he rocked back and forth until your body accepted him entirely. He groaned when you clenched around him, slick coating his length from root to tip.

“You feel amazing,” he muttered, pressing his cheek against yours, his lips close to your ear. “Could stay here forever.”

You hummed in agreement, running your fingers through his hair, holding him flush against you with your feet digging into his butt. Bucky sighed happily, in no rush to pull away from the wet warmth surrounding him. Bliss was a haze that settled over the both of you, too wrapped up in each other to notice a nuclear bomb go off.

Slowly, Bucky started to move, keeping his thrusts shallow. Sliding his arms underneath your back, he unhooked your bra, tugging it and your shirt down your arms until he could remove the clothing, leaving you entirely bare underneath him.

“That’s better,” he murmured, pulling out a little further before sliding back in, kissing you hard. You moaned again, letting him take control of the movements. His kisses moved along your jaw, down to your throat and you pulled on his hair, trying to get him to go further down. Bucky smiled and obeyed the silent request, circling one hard nipple with his tongue.

Lifting your hips to meet each thrust encouraged him to increase the force of his thrusts, dragging his teeth over your nipples, teasing each one in turn as he fucked you. You whimpered his name, clenching around him reflexively and when he moaned around your breast, it felt like electricity spiraling from your nipple to your core, lighting a fuse that wouldn’t be put out.

“I’m gonna cum,” you gasped; Bucky growled, abandoning your tits to kiss you again, swallowing down your scream when you fell into bliss.

Your heart thundered in your ears and your feet slipped from their perch, hitting the mattress. The movement gave Bucky a little more room - he kept rocking, watching your face as you came undone.

“You okay?” he asked, nuzzling at your jaw when you stopped shaking. You smiled languidly, cradling his face between your hands to kiss him again.

“Perfect.”

“Good,” Bucky grunted, pulling away. Your whine of protest turned into a shocked squeaked as he literally flipped you onto your knees, pressing back between your thighs. “I think it’s my turn.”

His cock slid inside you with one smooth stroke and Bucky growled under his breath, placing his hands on your ass as he started to move again. You gasped, clutching the pillows tightly, eyes squeezed shut as he hit spots inside you that you hadn’t felt before. 

Bucky’s knot was swelling, catching on your hole as he fucked into you, threatening his climax and panic shot through you when his arm slid underneath your chest, pulling you upward. His breath fanned against the back of your neck and you cried out, feeling the stretch of his Alpha cock deep in your belly.

“‘M gonna cum,” he warned, panting on your neck, lowering his mouth to your sensitive skin. You choked as his thrusts grew harder and as his knot popped, Bucky sank his teeth into your throat, marking you irrevocably. The brewing panic in your belly made you pull away sooner than you should have - his teeth tore your skin and pain made you cry out.

Bucky clutched you tightly, unable to do anything more. One hand looped around your waist, the other at your throat; he couldn’t speak as he came, too overwhelmed by pleasure and your frantic squirming wasn’t helping.

Finally, his upstairs brain started to function and he shushed you, loosening his hold a little. “Calm down,” he whispered, kissing your throat where he’d injured you as you whimpered, shaking all over. “Gonna lay us down, okay, sweetheart?”

You didn’t give him an answer - he moved anyway, keeping a firm but gentle hold on you. If you pulled too harshly, you’d cause damage to both of you in places neither of you would enjoy.

“Sssh,” Bucky repeated, stroking his hand over your belly. “You’re safe, baby.” His other hand covered your heart, holding you close against his chest. “Slow your breathing.” Your eyes were squeezed shut and you could barely hear him through the ringing in your ears. His knot was a very distinct presence inside you, pleasure conflicting with the panic in your system.

Bucky’s heartbeat was pressed against your back. You focused on it, feeling the steady thump-thump. He’d barely broken a sweat, his body remaining a cool temperature that soothed your overheated skin. The scent of sex was thick in the air; you shuddered, picking out the scent that was uniquely Bucky, like an old comforting smell that wrapped you in a cocoon of safety.

Your heart rate dropped and Bucky loosened his hold further, letting your body relax as he dropped featherlite kisses across your shoulders.

“Ow,” you whimpered, reaching your hand up to touch your neck.

Bucky chuckled. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, looking at the blood on your fingers when you drew your hand away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out.”

He smiled against your neck, draping his arm over your hip. “It happens,” he commented, his thumb slowly stroking across your navel. “Next time won’t be so… abrupt.”

“I like abrupt,” you confessed. “With a little warning.”

Bucky’s answering laugh made you smile as you closed your eyes, your limbs feeling heavy. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured.


End file.
